


Midnight Bonding Excercise

by maxille



Series: Blue Lion Shenanigans [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentioned Byleth, Smut, sylvix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/maxille
Summary: Sylvain doesn't see the point in their teacher taking them on an expedition for a 'stake-out bonding exercise,' but he ends up getting more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Blue Lion Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657621
Kudos: 17





	Midnight Bonding Excercise

**Author's Note:**

> sylvix smut but its not that explicit just a hj...  
> yeah im not writing stories i can write prologues just not anything else haha sorry  
> i'll work on some more dimileth stuff because its so cute but i might do some yurileth or ferdibert down the road we'll see. im also making these blions fics into a series of sorts so yay for that

Sylvain envied the other houses. They didn't have to stake out some middle-of-nowhere canyon as a 'bonding exercise.' He still didn't understand how the professor thought it'd be a good idea; if you weren't keeping lookout, you were sleeping. There was no time for bonding.

The only person less excited about the mission than Sylvain was his partner, Felix. He insisted he be the first to sleep, and Sylvain wasn't in the headspace to object. He spent most of his lookout time debating whether or not he should wake him up. Tiredness didn't make Felix's usual mood any better.

After what felt like hours of staring into the empty canyon, lit up only by the small candle beside him, Sylvain finally gathered the courage to shake Felix awake. He blew out the small light and began to remove his armor.

"Hngh..."

The small noise piqued Sylvain's attention, his hand instinctively gripping his lance.

"Haah... Sylva..."

It didn't take long for Sylvain to find the origin of the sound.

Right behind him.

He laid eyes on the sleeping boy whose lips parted ever so slightly. Sylvain was beyond confused. He'd never heard Felix talk in his sleep despite sharing a thin wall with him.

"Mmm... Sylvain!"

It didn't take long for Sylvain to piece together what was going on; Felix seemed to be having a very good dream.

And Sylvain seemed to be at the center of it all.

All he could do was sit still in embarrassment; all the courage he'd mustered gone in an instant. His mind raced, trying to think of a solution to the 'problem,' who was getting louder by the second.

Lost in thought, Sylvain barely noticed Felix reaching his hand down his pants. Moans and murmurs continued to escape from his lips. Sylvain was able to notice a small wet patch beginning to form near Felix's crotch.

"Haah... Sylvain..."

Sylvain could feel his crotch strain against the fabrics of his pants. He wouldn't tear his eyes away, no matter how hard he tried. If Felix hadn't woken up yet, how could one touch hurt?

Sylvain reached out, brushing his hand over Felix's clothed cock. The boy twitched at the touch, not so much as batting an eyelid. Sylvain drew his hand back, having second thoughts about everything. If he was going to do something like that, he'd have to ask for Felix's consent first.

He sheepishly shook the boy awake, trying to push any fears he had aside. Felix drowsily opened his eyes, using his free hand to rub the sleep from his eye. From the hand down his pants and the embarrassed look on Sylvain's face, it didn't take Felix long to figure out what had happened.

The dim moonlight illuminated the redness up to Felix's ears. He took the hand away from his crotch, using it to cover his face. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Sylvain put his hand on Felix's knee. The boy parted his fingers, peeking through to see Sylvain's disconcertment.

"M-may I?"

The words fell flat. Felix wouldn't have been able to hear them had the night not been silent. He nodded, slowly taking the hands away from his face.

Sylvain gulped for a second time, sliding his hand down under Felix's pants and smallclothes. His eyes stayed locked with Felix's, ready to stop at the smallest hint of discomfort.

"You're so cute like this."

Felix looked away, too embarrassed to even look Sylvain in the eye.

"Shut up, bastard..."

Sylvain chuckled at Felix's attempt at hostility in his perturbed state. Slowly, he moved his hand up and down the boys' shaft, Felix squirming uncontrollably.

"Hah... Sylva..."

Despite the circumstances, Sylvain couldn't help but admire how cute Felix acted when he was flustered. It was a side of him not many people got to see. Sylvain hoped he'd be the only one who'd make Felix look that way.

Sylvain used his free hand to tug his friends' trousers down. Hands shaky, he pulled them down to his ankles and stared vacuously at his smallclothes.

"D-don't just stare, asshole."

Felix's vulgarity snapped Sylvain out of his lust-induced trance. He nodded bashfully, removing Felix's undergarments with haste that made him seem a little too eager.

Felix's manhood sprung up, his face growing redder by the second. Sylvain placed a finger on Felix's exposed crotch, earning a whine in response. Carefully, he traced lines up and down the boys' cock, Felix's whales increasing in volume. The soft noise echoed throughout the canyon, Sylvain thanking the goddess that nobody was around to hear them.

A finger turned into two, and soon a whole hand was wrapped around Felix's length. Sylvain tried his best to be gentle, but that proved difficult; he found it hard to hold back when the boy in front of him was making such adorable noises.

Felix's breath became heavy, his hips bucking in time with Sylvain's hand. His mouth hung open, panting like a dog who'd just finished chasing its own tail.

"Sylvain... coming!"

Without further warning, Felix's seed burst out all over Sylvain's hand. He slowed his movements to a halt, staring at his hand as if it were a trophy.

"Feeling better?" Sylvain asked the question in earnest, but Felix didn't seem to be in such high spirits.

"Nobody hears about this. Not the sleep-talking, and certainly not... this," he said, gesturing towards Sylvain's hand painted white. Sylvain chuckled, stepping outside for a moment to wash the mess off his hand.

When Sylvain returned, Felix had redressed and looked as if he was ready to go back to sleep. Sylvain grabbed his wrist.

"It's your turn, I'm tired."


End file.
